The Soul Swords DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: Stupid thing kept crashing on me, so it has to go in one category. We all saw Vader take the soul swords. What happened to the empire once he returned?


A/N: I haven't played Soul Calibur IV, even though I want to, so bad! Don't blame me if this drabble is a bit off.

Disclaimer: Own Star Wars and Soul Calibur, Lord Maul does not.

Obi-Wan: Maul, I thought I killed you?!

Lord Maul: I've come back from the dead, bitchez!

Lord Vader was currently walking to his master's throne room with the swords. The soul swords had long ago adapted themselves into light sabers. Soul Calibur was now a handle, with a small crystal blue orb near the receptor. It also had a few crystals pointing outwards from the side of the receptor. Soul Edge now had an eye at the end, near the receptor, similar to the crystal sword. The webbed spikes were also facing outward, in the same position as the crystals. It amazed Vader how well they adapted. It was amazing how they adapted themselves at all. Vader was somewhat worried about what a hassle it would be, carrying such giant swords with him all over the place. As he reached the door, the imperial guards immediately recognized him. They followed him in. They trusted him, Vader sensed that. It was code that the Emperor have guards following the guest in the throne room, no matter who the guest was. The atmosphere felt a lot darker, as it always did, when around the emperor. This was thanks to how much the emperor marinated in the dark side. The emperor swiveled around in his chair, no doubt using the force. Vader immediately set up mental shields around his mind, to prevent probing. Vader kneeled, as was customary.

"Lord Vader," The Emperor started, "Have you found anything in this… Other world?"

"Yes, master," Vader replied, "I've found two swords, both of which--"

"Swords?" The Emperor interrupted.

"I know they sound primitive, but they have the power to defeat the rebel alliance, and ensure peace to the empire."

"Continue, I want to hear more."

"They seem to have the ability to adapt themselves into weapons that fit the user's fighting style. In my case, light sabers."

"So they are not so primitive after all."

"Not at all, master. They were forged from an equivalent of sith sorcery. Magic."

"Quite interesting. How many of these swords have you found?"

"There are only two swords in existence, master." Vader continued. "One forged from the light, and one forged from the dark."

"Hand the dark one to me, Lord Vader."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vader stood up, "I have the power, here."

The emperor showed an expression of anger.

"So be it." Palpatine said, simply. He extended his arms, and attempted to shock Vader, which failed. Vader took out Soul Calibur, igniting it, and blocking the lightning. The guards attempted attacking him, but Vader knocked them against the wall, breaking their necks with the force. Palpatine ceased lightning, as Vader took out Soul Edge. Vader now noticed that Soul Calibur had a cyan blade, while Soul Edge had a red blade. Vader blocked another onslaught of lightning, as Palpatine focused all of his power into it.

"It will not work. You are unfit to rule." Vader said. Palpatine ceased, stood up, and used the force to grab a light saber from his sleeve.

"It seems that we will have to settle this with the blade of a light saber." Palpatine explained. He ignited the light saber, and performed a force-assisted jump, twirling around, utilizing his unorthodox fighting style against Vader. Vader Blocked the saber with the two swords in an X. Palpatine pulled his saber out of the block, spun around and hit the sabers, pulling away, to aim for the helmet. Vader hit the red saber with Soul Calibur. Then, Palpatine's saber did something unheard of, throughout the galaxy. The blade cracked with a sickening noise similar to a digitized bone breaking. The blade then dissipated in less than a second. Cortosis caused a saber to deactivate, but never to crack. Vader stood tall, the sabers at Palpatine's throat, in a scissor-lock. Palpatine was weaponless.

"Reminds you of dooku, doesn't it." He said, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. He cackled lightly. "You will not win this."

Palpatine used force lightning, but Vader redirected it with the force. His force-powers were severely strengthened when wielding his swords. He redirected the lightning to go straight into his sabers, blocking them.

"How is this possible?" Palpatine questioned, the smile dissipating.

"Nothing is impossible." Vader said, before sliding the sabers forward, uncrossing, and cutting cleanly through Palpatine's neck. Palpatine's body went to his knees, before falling to the side. His head was simultaneously rolling across the death star's floor.

Vader deactivated his sabers, and walked to the throne. It was now bone silents except for his breathing. Vader felt powerful, for the first time since he put on this suit. He sat in the throne.

The next part was as tricky as overthrowing the empire. He activated an intercom the emperor had in case of emergencies. He activated it. (I don't know where they were located at the time during Starkiller, so let's just say they were on the death star.)

Darth Vader's dark voice came on the speakers.

"All Stormtroopers. I have killed the emperor. Before you move to strike me down, I will tell you that in the other world, I have obtained ultimate power. You cannot kill me. You cannot enprison me. I am the new emperor."

This is where we end our narration.

The stormtroopers did try to attack him, despite what Vader said. They failed. Vader killed many of the stormtroopers, until they finally complied. In the years following, Vader ruled the empire. He killed his apprentice, no longer needing him. As time went on, Vader felt himself healing. He required constant surgeries to remove his mechanical limbs and implants and give shorter and smaller ones. It progressed until Vader had become how he was years ago, before Mustafar. Only this time, he was much more intimidating. This was the result of Soul Edge.

Vader sought his son, Luke. He found him, and took him from Tatooine. Luke became Vader's new apprentice.

Yoda had found out what happened. He couldn't stand for it. It bothered him to have to leave his exile once more, but he knew he had to. He and Ben then confronted Vader and Luke. They took them down with ease.

Vader never aged, as result of the soul swords. Leia, charged with treason, was going through the empire's justice system.

When Luke had reached Sith lord status, Vader lent him Soul Calibur, which had grown corrupt from being used by the dark side for so long. The crystals were now dark, and tainted. The once cyan orb was now blood red. Luke stayed loyal to Vader. The empire lived on for centuries. Neither Vader, nor luke aged. The soul swords knew that they needed hosts. They kept them alive to ensure that. Soul Edge usually needed to devour strong evil souls to keep it's power, but the dark side kept it sustained.

Tyranny continued. Vader eventually moved on to other galaxies, creating the first universal empire.

Many rebellions ensued, but none could match up to…

The Soul swords.


End file.
